Hino Akane
(or Kelsey in the English Dub Glitter Force) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect. Her alter ego is , or Glitter Sunny in the Glitter Force dub and Warrior Sunny in Smile Warrior dub. She is the second member to join, and controls the power of Fire. Appearance Akane has maroon eyes and short hair worn in a tiny ponytail with several strands left loose. Her bangs are mostly brushed to the right with a few clips, while the opposite side is a few inches shorter. With her school uniform she wears a red tie and orange sweater around her waist. Casually Akane wears a loose orange top with yellow lines, one vertical on the left, one horizontal at the chest, along with red pockets to match the ribbon on the back. This is paired with a red tank-top, denim pants, and dark red flats with brown sole. For summer she switches to a goldenrod tank-top over an orange ruffled T-shirt, khaki puffed shorts, white stockings, and tan shoes with the toe and foot exposing the sock. As Cure Sunny her hair turns orange and is worn in a rounded bun with three, large loose strands of hair, one of which curls, while the rest of her hair is worn loose, decorated with a white tiara that has an orange gem on it, and a single wing. Like March, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is pastel orange with burnt orange lining on the torso and pleat skirt, worn over burnt orange shorts. The middle of the chest is a pale cream with the gold Smile Pretty Cure emblem sewn on cream fabric and orange bow. Wing-like sleeves are worn on the shoulder with orange spheres attached, and flowing from the back of her skirt is a ruffled cream piece of fabric. She gains white boots with pastel orange toe and heel, and a burnt orange ribbon inches from the cuff to match her sleeves. On her right hip is her Smile Pact, and around her neck is a burnt orange choker. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head, adorned by a red circle while the angel wing turns gold. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbons with orange hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. In Princess mode, her hair is let loose with some being pulled back into a bow. Over her normal Cure outfit is a cream ruffled dress with a flowing ribbon tied to the back of the waist. Her choker and shorts are slightly lightened, along with her wrist accessories and boots. On her chest is a pastel orange ribbon with white stripe and the gold Smile Pretty Cure emblem sewn to a frilly cloth. She also regains the crown from Tiara Mode along with a golden halo and wing. As Ultra Cure Sunny she gains her Princess Mode tiara and accessories. Her hair grows in length and is lighter orange, with her loose strands flowing around her head. The bangs on the right of her head grow to be navel length. Over her dress is a feathery, cream outfit, and she gains a pair of angel wings and a white choker with an orange gem on it. Her boot cuffs change in shape and are now uneven length to match her wrist accessories. Personality Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a tomboyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for gorillas. Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. Despite all the teasing, Akane is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Cure Happy being defeated by an Akanbe, she remembered how Miyuki had helped her out, and immediately went to help Happy even though she had no chance of winning against the Akanbe. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her the Smile Pact and allowed her to transform into Cure Sunny. With regards to being Pretty Cure, Akane was initially against the idea, turning down Miyuki's bold invitation. When she did become a Cure, she seems quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Miyuki or Yayoi. Similar to Nao, she does not understand why Miyuki and Yayoi are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Miyuki a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own Cure introductory speech. In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Miyuki's offer to become Pretty Cure (or "kiripura" as she mistakenly calls it) as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is shown that Akane enjoys cooking. History Meeting Miyuki When introducing herself to the class, Akane makes a joke about Miyuki's name and introduces the future Pretty Cures' names and their overall personalities. Because of her help when she was nervous, Miyuki makes it a habit to talk to Akane whenever she needs help. Becoming Cure Sunny The first time Akane hears about Candy is in episode 1, when Miyuki mentions her. In the next episode, Miyuki further explains about the Pretty Cure and Candy and tries to get her to join in. At first, Akane is skeptical, but she warms up to Miyuki when she helps Akane with volleyball practice. Later in the episode, Wolfrun appears and collects negative energy from the people playing on the volleyball field, including Akane. When Cure Happy fails to hit the Akanbe with Happy Shower and is helpless, Akane snaps out of her depressed state and tries to defend Cure Happy, despite not having the power to do so. Her strong will and friendship causes an explosion of feathers and light and Akane finds herself in a mysterious realm. Candy tells her that she proved herself worthy of being the next Pretty Cure, and with Candy's guidance, Akane transforms into Cure Sunny. In the battle, she hits the Akanbe with Sunny Fire, purifying it. Cure Happy/Miyuki is happy that Akane became the 2nd Pretty Cure. In episode 6, after all the Pretty Cures are assembled, the team asks Candy what they should do next. Candy shocks everyone by saying that she doesn't know, Just then, a book flies in, and like in episode 1, the book crashes in Miyuki's face. Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out and tells the Pretty Cures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and shows them the Magical Library. There, he tells them about how the Bad End Kingdom subjugated Märchenland. In episode 10, Akane finds that her father broke his back. When her family gets to the hospital, the doctor says it will take a week to heal, which is bad because the Mayor is coming to the restaurant soon. Akane volunteers to cook for the mayor and start practicing. She invites the Pretty Cures to her family's restaurant, which was named after her. She also introduces her brother, Hino Genki. When he tastes the okonomiyaki, he says that it's different from their father's and that he heard he has a secret ingredient. Akane is determined to find the ingredient. The girls help her, but no matter how many ingredients she tries, none of them work. She visits the hospital to ask her father for the secret ingredient, but he gets into an argument with her, which causes Akane to leave. When her mom finds her upset, she tells her about the first okonomiyaki the restaurant ever made. It was burnt, but delicious. Akane doesn't understand her mother, however, so she keeps trying to copy her father. Later, at a food fair, where Akane's family (excluding her father) and the Pretty Cures are setting up the stand, Wolfrun arrives, creates a Bad End space, and makes an Akanbe from an okonomiyaki sauce pot. The girls transform and try to attack, but everyone except Cure Sunny is trapped by the Akanbe's hardening sauce. Wolfrun then insults Akane's okonomiyaki that he ate saying she won't make the same as her dad. Angered by this, Cure Happy says that Akane put all her feelings into it, causing Cure Sunny to remember her parents' words and realize the secret ingredient was her feeling. Inspired, Cure Sunny and Cure Beauty combine their powers to wash away the sauce binding everyone. She then does a special fire punch on the Akanbe and purifies it with Sunny Fire. When the Mayor comes, he is impressed with the okonomiyaki she made. Her father finally feels better and comes to the restaurant. He asks Akane what the secret ingredient is, but she refuses to tell him. In episode 12, all the Pretty Cures get a new tiara mode. With it, they uses their first group attack, Rainbow Healing. In episode 17, Akane and Miyuki enter a manzai competition with Akane's favorite comedian duo, Fujiwara, which consists of two men: Haranishi and Fujimoto. At the contest, the Pretty Cures meet Fujiwara and Akane is excited to meet them. Fujiwara thinks they are great comedians and suggests they enter the show. When they go on, they see their whole families watching and get stage fright. Because of this, the act goes haywire, but the audience laughs because they think it's intentional. When Fujiwara performs, they get enchanted by Majorina, which makes them not funny. Majorina then absorbs everyone's Bad Energy, including that of Fujiwara. After this, she creates a red-nosed Akanbe from a Haranishi sign and a blue-nosed Akanbe from a Fujimoto sign. The girls transform and fight the Akanbe, but the Akanbe trap them by sitting on them. When Majorina says that laughter is useless, Fujiwara wakes up and defends comedy. The duo then does a joke that causes the Akanbe to fall over laughing and free the Pretty Cures. Sunny then unleashes Sunny Fire at the red-nosed Akanbe and all the Pretty Cures use Rainbow Healing on the blue-nosed one. When the fight is over, Fujiwara thanks them. Akane asks Fujiwara to keep their identities secret, and they agree. Later, on TV, Fujiwara imitates Pretty Cure, embarrassing Akane. In episode 20, Miyuki and Akane are turned invisible by Majorina's magical camera, which Candy uses after finding it lying on the ground, and they have to get through school without anyone finding out. Eventually, Majorina finds her camera at the police station and turns herself invisible. She uses her invisibility to harass people at the park. When the girls step in, Majorina creates an Akanbe from a jack-in-the-box and turns it invisible, as well as turning Miyuki and Akane back to normal. The girls transform, and at first, they struggle against their invisible opponent. However, Cure Beauty uses Beauty Blizzard to make snow fall. The snow on the Akanbe reveals its location, allowing the team to use Rainbow Healing to purify it. After the fight, Candy finds another camera lying around and uses this one, turning Miyuki and Akane invisible once again. Last Decor In episode 21, Pop comes back when Miyuki is looking out her window and crashes into her face again. Pop tells the Pretty Cures that they needed one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they tell him about Tanabata festival, a Japanese holiday in which people write wishes on slips of paper called tanzaku that they hang on bamboo trees, Pop tells them about a similar holiday in Märchenland. There, the fairies lay out candles and wish on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus will grant their wishes. The girls begin to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki uses the Star Decor as part of the decorations. When they go to the Park to see the stars, an Akanbe attacks and the Pretty Cures defeat it and get the last Decor. However, the Decor is quickly stolen by Joker, who kidnaps Candy and disappears while his laugh echoes and Pretty Cure calls out Candy's name. Going to the Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival The girls are discouraged about Candy's kidnapping until Miyuki discovers that they still have one Decor they used for the Tanabata decoration. Because of this, they decide to go to Märchenland to the portal to the Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Décor. When the Cures arrive in Märchenland, they find that all the fairies were hiding in their homes. Then, Joker appears to fight them. Pretty Cure transforms, but Joker defeats the team. This leaves the girls hopeless, allowing Joker to collect from them the last of the Bad Energy needed to revive Pierrot. The Cures don't know whether they can go to the Bad End Kingdom and face Joker again, and Miyuki suggests they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the others do so, they read the tanzaku that Candy wrote about them. This renews their strength, and the girls unite and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy. When they get to the Bad End Kingdom, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker are waiting for them. Cure Sunny battles Wolfrun while the others fight the other commanders and Happy goes to rescue Candy. All the Cures are almost defeated, but when they remember their promise, they reinforce their powers, defeating the Bad End generals. Cure Happy returns to the others with Candy and the Decor Décor. The Cures unite and put the last Decor in, but the Decor Décor doesn't seem to do anything, even with all the Decors inside. Suddenly, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. The Cures try using Rainbow Healing, but Pierrot overwhelms the attack with a dark beam. After the Cures are knocked down, the Decor Décor glows and the Royale Queen speaks to them. She grants the girls the Princess Candles, which allow them to transform into Princess Form and use Rainbow Burst for the first time, defeating Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland In episode 24, the Cures travel back to Märchenland and meet the Royale Queen in person for the first time. Unfortunately, she is still immobile, so the Decor Décor being filled didn't affect her. When they leave the castle, Miyuki and the girls meet some soldier fairies, who are scared of the girls because they are human. To alleviate this, Pop turns the cures into fairies with strands of his fur. While Pop researches why the Queen wasn't revived, Candy and the others take a tour around Märchenland. When they arrive at a house made of sweets, they start to eat it. However, when trying to get another fairy, Puss in Boots, a donut, Miyuki sneezes, turning the girls back into humans. The fairies are afraid at first, but Miyuki gives Puss the donut he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accept them. The fairies also tell them about the treasure of Märchenland, the Miracle Jewel, which can grant any wish. Candy says that Joker was talking about it when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appears for the Miracle Jewel and absorbs bad energy from the fairies. The Pretty Cures transform and Wolfrun uses a giant red nose for the first time, turning the candy house into the first Super Akanbe. At first, the Super Akanbe is too strong and resistant for the Cures to handle. However, after seeing the fairies in despair, they get up and fight again. Suddenly, the Princess Candles reappear, allowing Pretty Cure to use Rainbow Burst again to defeat the Akanbe. After Wolfrun retreats, the girls hear the Royale Queen's voice and head back to the castle. The Royale Queen, speaking through telepathy, explains that the original Cure Decors, which were supposed to revive her, were instead given to Pegasus so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informs them that Pierrot is still alive and that they have to gather more Cure Decors to revive her. Everyone is troubled by the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encourages everyone to work harder and revive the Royale Queen. They then say goodbye to the fairies as they returned to the human world. In episode 25, Akane calls Miyuki for help with her okonomiyaki restaurant. For the summer, her family has set up an okonomiyaki stand at the beach. However, her father is in the hospital again, and her brother is at camp. Once Miyuki arrives, Akane enters a rivalry with Nao's shaved ice stand, which is getting help from Reika. The rivalry extends to a sports contest, where Akane and Nao try to see which of them is better. Then, Akaoni attacks and summons a Super Akanbe from a cup of shaved ice. The girls transform and fight, but Cure Happy, Cure Peace, and Cure Beauty are trapped inside the Akanbe. Cure Sunny and Cure March put aside their differences for the moment and use a combination of Sunny Fire and March Shoot to free their friends. They then defeat the Super Akanbe with Rainbow Burst. After the fight, Akane and Nao continue their rivalry, and the others decide that since it's a friendly rivalry, there's nothing they can do about it. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scary cat from reading a scary book. Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tuition which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Akane, Miyuki, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the Pretty Cures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Sunny face Wolfrun in a Go-Kart game. Wolfrun cheated but Cure Sunny used Sunny Fire to give a big boost and won the race. All of the Pretty Cures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now depressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during summer. Miyuki always wanted to go to see a Real castle and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going starting with going to France to see a Castle. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Piranha Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. When Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Pretty Cures. They manage to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. 10 Years Later In the Smile Pretty Cure novel, an epilogue is added to the story. Following the return of harmony to both Märchenland and Earth, little has changed for Akane. She still works at the Kansai-styled okonomiyaki alongside her family and continues to serve her customers with her easy-going personality. She recaps the last four years of her life, times she considers to be worth treasuring: On her way to London, she got stopped at the airport which consequently caused her to miss her flight, and immediately got lost upon arriving with the unfortunate inclusion of both passport and wallet being stolen along the way. Akane was on the verge of throwing her hands into the air and give up, but believing this will only cause her dad to laugh at her, Akane psychs herself up to put on a show. Bringing out her griddle out onto the streets of London, Akane cooks up some okonomiyaki to garner attention, but the London folks only watched at a distance, confused and unwilling to buy. Perplexed, Akane desperately cooks up special large okonomiyaki based on the Eiffel Tower of Paris, briefly forgetting that she's in London. With the sun already setting and the people losing interest, Akane breaks down into tears for real. However, she hears someone asking for okonomiyaki in broken Japanese, and Akane realises that it was none other than Brian Taylor. With a smile, Brian compliments her cooking, and Akane happily thanks him in return. Throughout the month of summer break, Akane and Brian work together to capture the hearts of the people of London with her okonomiyaki, dripping with poison. When the time came to fly back to Japan, Akane was given a send-off by Brian at the airport, mirroring their farewell a few years back. With a final heartfelt embrace, Akane flies back to Japan to tell her dad all about what happened before proceeding to break his back. Returning to the present, Akane now lives together with Brian under the same roof, making out as a lovey-dovey couple. For the past four years, Brian has been studying at a Japanese university in order to learn more about the country and its cuisines. Akane, having lived with him for so long, wants to get in bed with him and marry him. She wants a happy family that never stops laughing and plans to confess her love to him. Later that night, Akane breaks into Brian's room upstairs that she had lent to him, but he was seemingly nowhere to be seen. Scanning the room, she finally spots him sleeping in bed, still in his clothes. Today was the final day for his university exams, so he was completely worn out from studying so much. Worried that he might catch a cold, Akane places the bed sheet over him before staring at him all creepy-like and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Satisfied, she begins to leave until she accidentally catches a glimpse of Brian's notebook computer. On it, Akane discovers that her boyfriend is planning to leave her alone again in Japan as he returns to London in order to become a lecturer at a Japanese Language School. At the same time, Brian awakes. Despite their time together for four years, Akane realises that she never understood him as a person, only as a trophy husband. Akane confesses her love to Brian, but it did little persuade him. Brian slaps her and she and leaves his room, heartbroken. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Ever since becoming a Cure, Akane held a very close relationship to Miyuki. Akane describes her as being a scatterbrain who can be serious when she wants to. Miyuki often showers her with hugs and encouragement whenever she feels down, and Akane values her as a true friend, risking herself to help Cure Happy, which gained her the Smile Pact to become Pretty Cure. However, she does not understand Miyuki's enthusiasm sometimes. Their relationship is similar to Nozomi and Rin in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Kise Yayoi - Despite teasing Yayoi lots about various things, the two seem to be good friends. Akane acknowledges Yayoi's talent in drawing and often praises her about it, making her latter blush with embarrassment. Midorikawa Nao - Akane respects Nao as a fellow sports ace, and teasingly calls her a female "gang leader". The two share similar personalities, causing them to frequently compete. Despite their rivalry, they have a close friendship and are often shown together. Aoki Reika - Akane seems to respect Reika, expounding her position as a member of the class committee and school council. She also describes Reika as being excellent at studies and calls her "Miss Popular". Brian Taylor - Akane has a crush on Brian, after they spent some time together. She has shown him many things about Japan and she has learned a bit of English from him. Akane became depressed when Brian left Japan, but they maintained a postage friendship for a while. Their relationship further developed in the novel when they end up reuniting. Misumi Nagisa - Towards the end of ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi'' the Cures, old to new are seen interacting with one another. In the pre-credits image Nagisa can be seen chatting with Akane. Hyuuga Saki - Another fellow lead Cure that is seen being friends with her, Saki as Cure Bloom appears to be interacting with Sunny as seen here in the pre-credits image of ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi''. Cure Sunny "The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" 太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！ Taiyō sansan nekketsu pawā! Kyua Sanī! is Akane's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sunny has the power of Fire. Out of the 5 Smile! Cures, Sunny has the most physical strength. She can make earthquake with her punch, hike giant boulders, and has power to lift up Akanbe monsters single-handedly and fling them a fair distance away. For Glitter Force, her introduction is "When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!" Attacks Sunny Fire - is Cure Sunny's signature attack. To make it work, Cure Sunny has to gain enough energy to perform it, and once the energy is awaken, her Smile Pact creates a fireball. She will them use it like a volleyball, and sends it flying towards the enemy. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Fire. Sunny Fire Burning - is the upgraded version of Sunny Fire appearing on episode 40, when she does the same moves, however this time with bigger energy, and is mainly more powerful towards the enemy. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Fire Inferno. Fire Shoot - is the combined attack preformed with Cure March, used on episode 47. The attack can be done by Cure March creating a wind ball, which is later thrown to Cure Sunny, who then combines it with her fireball. Once both are combined, the attack is thrown to the enemy. Rainbow Healing - is the first group attack, which appears on episode 12. The attack is preformed when the Cures gain the Miracle Jewel Decor, and all are on Tiara Mode. With this, they are capable on defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Tiara Mode Torrent. Rainbow Burst - is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23. The attack is done with the Princess Candle, and can be used when the group is in their Princess Mode. With this attack, they are capable of defeating Super Akanbes. Royal Rainbow Burst - is the third group attack, which first appears in episode 32. To preform it, the group needs the Princess Candle, and the Royal Clock. Once the girls are on their Princess Mode, and Candy unlocks the Royal Clock, they are capable of doing the attack, which is used to defeat Hyper Akanbes. *Although the name is unknown, another attack is done with her friends, as Cure Sunny can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Princess Sunny After receiving the Red Giant Rose Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Akane can transform into Princess Sunny. She transforms by putting the Red Giant Rose Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack called Rainbow Burst, and later, Royal Rainbow Burst. Etymology : 日 has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best will be "sun". 野 means "field" or "plain". As a syllabus, "no" also indicates a possessive. Her surname can also mean "of the Sun". : Akane means Madder Red, the name of a shade of intense red. It is used mostly to describe the sun and sunset. In episode 19, it was revealed that her father Daigo gave her this name because he wanted one that was easy to call, and just went with the first name he came up with using あ ("a"), the first character in the Japanese alphabet. Her mother Masako gave her this name because of a beautiful sunset (茜 or "akane") she saw on the day Akane was born, and hopes that Akane will possess a heart as beautiful as the sunset. Her name literally means, "madder red sun field." or "madder red sun field sunset." Her English dub name Kelsey means "brave" or "ships victory".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelsey_(given_name) Songs Akane's voice actor, Tano Asami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Kanemoto Hisako, who voices Kise Yayoi, Inoue Marina, who voices Midorikawa Nao, Nishimura Chinami, who voices Aoki Reika. *[[Only Wonderful!|'Only Wonderful!']] *[[One For All|'One For All']] Duets *[[The Best Smile|'The Best Smile']] (Along with Fukuen Misato, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami) *[[Friends☆Jet Coaster|'Friends☆Jet Coaster']] (Along with Fukuen Misato) *[[Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪|'Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪']] (Along with Fukuen Misato, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marina, Nishimura Chinami and Ootani Ikue) Trivia *Akane comes from Osaka and speaks in the Kansai dialect. *The air date of episode 2 - in which Akane becomes Cure Sunny for the first time - also happened to be the birthday of her seiyu: Tano Asami. **Like Akane, Tano Asami is also a Kansai native, born in Hyogo Prefecture. *Most of the episodes that revolve around her have the word "Nekketsu" (lit: Hot Blooded) in its title. *Akane appeared as Cure Sunny to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 31 of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] *Akane shares her name with Fujita Akane of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *For the English dub Glitter Force, Akane (Cure Sunny) and Yayoi (Cure Peace) are the only two who keep their original Cure names, as Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace. Gallery :Main page: Hino Akane/Image Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters